The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning in Sonic Style
The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning is a 2008 Disney animated feature film, and the direct-to-video prequel to the 1989 film, The Little Mermaid. Directed by Peggy Holmes, the film's story is set before the events of the original film, where all music has been banned from the underwater kingdom of Atlantica by King Triton (Silver) and his youngest daughter name Ariel (Amy) attempts to challenge this law. Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna reprise their roles as Ariel and Sebastian while Victoria the Hedgehog voices the film's new villain, Marina Del Rey and Silver the Hedgehog as King Triton. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released the film on August 26, 2008. The film openly contradicts certain events of the prequel television series, implying that it is an independent installment of Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Plot King Triton (Silver) and his wife, Queen Athena (Queen Aleena) rule over the underwater kingdom of Atlantica which is filled with music and laughter. They have seven young daughters. The merfolk are shown relaxing in a lagoon above water, and Triton gives Athena a music box. Suddenly, a pirate ship approaches. Everyone escapes except Athena, who is crushed by the ship when she tries to save the music box. Devastated by Athena's death, Triton throws the music box into the ocean and bans music from the kingdom. Ten years later, Ariel (Amy) and her six older sisters live under a strict routine maintained by their governess, Marina Del Rey (Victoia) and her assistant, Benjamin (Cheese). Marina hates being the girls' governess and longs to be Triton's attaché, a job currently filled by Sebastian (Knuckles). Ariel was frustrated by their current lifestyle which brings her into conflict with her father. One day, Ariel encounters Flounder (Tails), a young fox whom she later follows to an underground music club. She was overjoyed by the presence of music, and is shocked when she sees Sebastian performing there. When her presence is revealed, the entire band stops playing and hides, believing that Ariel will tell her father about them. Ariel sings a song, explaining her love of music and the remembrance of her mother and she joins the club with an oath. Ariel returns to the palace and her sisters confront her over her disappearance. She explains where she was and the following night, all seven sisters go to the club to have fun. Marina secretly finds them, and she later reports their activities to Triton. Sebastian, Flounder and the band are sent to jail while Marina gets the job she wants. Triton confines his daughters to the palace which results in Ariel asking him why music isn't allowed. Triton refuses to answer and shouts that he won't have music in his kingdom. Distraught, Ariel says that her mother wouldn't have wanted music to be forbidden and angrily swims to the girls' bedroom, her saddened sisters soon following. That night, she decides to leave Atlantica and frees the jailbirds. Sebastian leads them to a deserted place far from the palace where Ariel finds Athena's music box as Sebastian hoped. Ariel and Sebastian decide to return to Atlantica to bring the music box to Triton, hoping that it will change his mind as he has forgotten how to be happy after Athena's death. On the way back, they're confronted by Marina and her electric eels. Marina wants to stop them, so she will retain her position of "power", and a struggle ensues. It ends when Marina barrels towards Sebastian, but Ariel pushes her away, getting hit in the process. Triton arrives in time to witness this and he's remorseful for his actions. He sings the lyrics of "Athena's Song" and Ariel wakes up. The film ends with Triton restoring music to Atlantica and appointing Sebastian as the new court composer, much to everyone's glee. Everyone rejoices except Marina who has been sent to prison. Inside the prison cell, Benjamin, who was also arrested for knowing about Marina's evil plan, asks Marina if she's learned her lesson. She reluctantly says yes and Benjamin asks Marina to dance with him. They begin to dance from inside the cell. Cast Amy as a mermaid.jpg|Amy as Ariel|link=Amy Rose Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Marina Del Rey|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Sebastian|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as King Triton|link=Silver the Hedgehog Queen Aleena.jpg|Queen Aleena as Queen Athena, Ariel's mother and Triton's wife|link=Queen Aleena Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Flounder|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Princess Attina, Ariel's sister|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Tikal the Echinda.jpg|Tikal as Princess Alana, Ariel's sister|link=Tikal the Echinda Molly 3.jpg|Molly as Princess Aquata, Ariel's sister|link=Molly Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Princess Arista, Ariel's sister|link=Rouge the Bat Helen.jpg|Helen as Princess Adella, Ariel's sister|link=Helen Bella the Hedgehog.jpg|Bella as Princess Andrina|link=Bella the Hedgehog Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Benjamin|link=Cheese Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies